You Bring Out My Secret Powers
by lauraxlovegood
Summary: Bella is popular. Edward is a famous singer that moved to Forks. Bella doesn't give him the time of day but does she secretly like him? Why doesn't she want to be like other girls at her school? And what is her secret? She has one. Just like Edward does.


Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. The very first bell right after winter break echoed through the halls. I walked into my American Literature class and found a boy in my seat. When I approached him I tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me, you're in my seat"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy replied as he turned around to face me.

"Oh! Celebrity in my seat, that's just lovely! Just wait until everyone else hears about this, Mr. Edward Cullen, the singer famous for writing songs that cause girls to fall all over him even though they don't know him, is sitting in my chair," I over dramatically responded as Edward picked up his stuff and smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Well, have fun with your gossip. I can already see what group you're in. I'm going to guess you're the celebrity of your school," he laughed with great enthusiasm.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? I'm no celebrity. I'll just leave that to you. If people know me it's because I'm a dance team member here and I'm on governing board. The two things that are very important at this school thank you very much," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry your majesty. I'll just let you have your seat and find somewhere else," he said with a smirk as he turned into Mrs. Fisher, the teacher, "pardon me, I'm sorry"

"No problem. I see you've met our Miss Bella Swan here. Knowing her I'm sure you two are on good terms, so I'm going to seat you right next to her for this class," replied Mrs. Fisher sweetly.

"But Jessica sits here!" I said as I stood suddenly.

"Bella, Jessica doesn't need someone to help her with school here. She isn't new and Edward is."

"But he's a celebrity, any student would be willing to help him. This is the only class I have with Jessica where we aren't on opposite sides of the room!" Great, I hate when new kids mess up mine and Jessica's time together. Right before winter break, the new kid Eric took her spot and moved her to the other side of the classroom in chemistry.

"I don't care. You're the best person for the job in my opinion. As far as I can tell, you'll get the job done right since you're not like all the other girls here staring him down in awe" she smiled as she turned and ended the discussion.

"Sorry. I had no idea she would do that. I can talk to her after class if you would like. I don't want to upset you," he said with concern.

"No, it's fine. I'll just talk to Jessica at lunch and after school. It's not that big of a deal. I'm just not into everyone freaking out because I'm sitting near you and don't care about you like they probably do. Sure I like your music, but you're just another person to me," I told him with a smile on my face to assure him that I was telling the truth.

"Thank you," he smiled and turned to listen to the now talking Mrs. Fisher.

I'm not sure what it was about him, but he's different than most celebrities. He doesn't seem too stuck up. Not yet anyways. As time passes I'll learn the truth about him. But for now, I'll just see him as a person. A person with all the girls chasing after him. A person that can sing and dance and has major success. Great, my dream guy. That's just what I needed. The only problem is, I don't want to like him. In fact, I'm not going to. I'll keep away from him in that way and stay his friend no matter the circumstances.

My thoughts were interrupted when he turned to me and asked me a question, "So why aren't you freaking out like everyone else?"

I was suddenly at a loss of words. What should I tell him? It's not like there's no chance that I like him. It's more like I don't want it to be expected from everyone. It may not seem like it, but I like to stand out. That's why I joined dance instead of cheer.

I was a cheerleader when I lived with my mom because it made me less clumsy. Then I moved here and they all looked at me like I was a celebrity and was told I should join the cheer squad. But I tried dance instead to go against what everyone thought. I also joined governing board because it gave me the opportunity to find out what people like and to make a change in the typical lifestyle here.

"I know what it's like to be new and treated like royalty," the words came out smooth, even though I was panicking deep inside, "I enjoy going against the norm and I find it pointless anyways. Who ever has a chance with the celebrity when they're just a measly student that has no success?" It was all very true.

"Well, you seem like you have more success than a lot of students here. I like hearing your opinion though and it's cute that you secretly like me and just don't want to show it," he chuckled as he turned to face Mrs. Fisher.

"What? No. I never said I liked you! Where in the world did you get that from?" I yelled, almost too loud.

"You can totally hear it in your words. Also, you never said you didn't like me. You just said you don't want to me like normal people and that you know what the treatment is like. Face it, I caught your little secret," he laughed whole heartedly, "but don't worry princess, your secret is safe with me."

"I don't like you that way. I like you as a friend you big idiot," hopefully that covers my mistake.

"Sure, okay. I'll believe you for now. But don't be surprised when you find yourself falling madly in love with me before spring break," oh the nerve this boy has. I still don't understand how he knows that I like him though. I thought I worded myself in a way that he wouldn't. This is just wonderful. I'll prove him wrong though. I won't fall in love with him before spring break. I can't unless I want to ruin my spotless reputation.

**So I've decided to write another story while I try to get back into my others. I know I took a really long hiatus. But I had a lot of issues going on and I'm still trying to get through them. However I am on my winter break as of this last Friday and so hopefully I can get a few wonderful chappies for each story that I have written thus far. Please bare with me. I've also decided that each chapter will be no less that 1000 words so that I don't have to worry about them being too short. On top of that I am promising one chapter per month, per story (so that means at least three story updates a month) at minimum once winter break ends. I feel awful for what I have done. But I'm sure you can understand. A junior in need of a job, that lost her best friend, is enrolled in a few honors courses and is also a varsity dance team member that goes to competitions every other Saturday lasting all day long lol. So if you're reading my other stories as well and have been wanting updates, I am here to tell you that I beat myself up and you will be getting those stories finished. I promise 3**

**NOW GO AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
